1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved communication terminal device provided with confidential reception capability or the like utilizing a memory mailbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of facsimile machines, (which is one type of communication terminal device) are provided with confidentiality capability whereby after receipt of a confidential reception request received image data is stored directly in a designated memory mailbox without being printed out. After output of notification indicating that confidential mail has been received, the stored data can be read-out and output onto a recording sheet when the predetermined secret code corresponding to that memory mailbox is entered by someone who confirms the notification. Thus, only the designated user who knows the secret code can learn the contents of the confidential image data in the corresponding box, so the secrecy of the data is maintained.
Confidential reception notification indicating receipt of confidential mail is output each time confidential data is received. Therefore, if date in a particular memory mailbox is left unattended for an extended period and confidential data continues to be received by the same memory mailbox, recording paper is wasted.
Particularly, if there is constraint on the receiving side that received data is stored in a memory mailbox as confidential data based on, for example, a dial-in number dialed by a remote device, all reception is treated as confidential whether or not the sender intended it to be sent confidentially, and so confidential reception notification messages are output more frequently.